


Anchor

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Berserker - Freeform, Berserkers, F/M, Good Flowey, More tags to be added, New home trope, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, good Chara ghost, pacifrisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: All Sans wanted was a safe quiet place to live with his brother on the surface.  Being in the territory of a Berserker wasn't the worst thing to happen, but why was she so pretty?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in spring when two skeletons where shown around a cosy three bed home. It wasn't much different from their home Underground though the bedrooms where bigger, there was a basement, and to the delight of the younger brother a large yard and deck. It was a nice neighbourhood the Elder skeleton mused as his brother talked the ear off the realtor. Quit but not solitary, there would have been kids out playing if it wasn't a school day. Good, the kid needed space and a chance to make friends their own age. What the hell, he needed space to.

Sans hadn't been fond of city living and as soon as he was sure things where settled for Tori and the kid him and Paps had started talking about getting a place of their own. It wasn't that he didn't like being with everyone else, in fact if they got this place they were still close enough that a drive to Toris was only about twenty minutes, hardly any time at all! But, the apartments were small and claustrophobic, with everyone on top of everyone. 

While Sans hadn't been as bothered by it underground since, well, shit all he could do about it. Now that monsters were free he, and many other monsters for that matter, wanted space. Sure they had stuck close together at first a 'new world' of sorts, new environment, so many humans, staying together remaining a unit had been expected but now? Things had settled quickly, it was as if humans, just… didn't care about monsters, or they cared a little too much. Frankly the idea of being a fetish was a little off putting but really Sans hadn't been all that concerned about dating anyway so it hadn't really come up.

Regardless, he was here with his brother now and he kind of liked the look of the house, the idea of a basement was kind of nice, he thought he could set up a little lab down there to do his tinkering. He stood in the front room, a good living space, his hands in the pockets of his jacket as the realtor gave Papyrus a tour. Sans didn't really care about what kind of house they got this was more for Papyrus all the looking at different homes and stuff. No he was just interested in safety and, to his surprise, this place felt safe despite the low price and the knowledge it had been on the market for a while. It was hard to explain really but he suppose it came with being a judge, the air here just felt good, he liked it.

"It's really a great place. Solid and sturdy a fresh coat of paint and It'll look like a new build." He looked up at the voice the woman was friendly and eager, young but not unprofessional. She and Papyrus where on the landing coming out of the end room Papyrus looked delighted by everything and waved to Sans as he looked over the rail.

"IT'S REALLY GREAT! BROTHER THIS ROOM HAS A LITTLE… WHAT WAS IT? OH! VERANDA! YOU CAN GO OUT AND WATCH THE STARS AT NIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER?" Papyrus asked as he scurried down the stairs. That was actually kinda nice. Being in the city he hadn't seen the stars much, sure he could just port back to the mountain but he didn't like being away from everyone, especially Paps and the kid for to long so he hadn't done it often.

"Oh yes, there's still a bit of light pollution but it's far better out here then in the city and on clear night the sky is beautiful." The young woman said, he had a feeling Papyrus had probably gushed about how much he liked watching the stars. Sans smiled hands on his hips as he looked around the room humming and hawing in a drawn out way that had Papyrus watching him with a mix of worry and eagerness. Sans already knew his bro loved the place the look in his eye was obvious he had liked the other places to but the way Papyrus lit up here Sans already knew they'd have to put a bid in for it, but well… how could he not tease him a little bit? The realtor was trying to keep a straight face as he 'mused'.

"'S nice I like it to." He said finally rocking back on his heels as he saw Papyrus visibly puff up with excitement but something was bothering him about the whole thing.

"A little too nice though. This is a nice house, but it's pretty cheap so I gotta ask, what's kept it on sale so long?" He questioned looking at the realtor who blushed faintly. There it was, the thing was in a place like this with a sudden influx of new people obviously empty homes would be snapped up in a flash, but this one was still open, there weren't any structural problems, it was a nice area, it had land… so what was the catch?

"Well, I would have explained before but I wanted to show you the house first. A-and well your um... situation... no... um..." she sighed Sans eyes never leaving her as she realized she was dancing around the question. He had to give her points for pulling herself together quickly.

"I'm legally obligated to inform you that this house is within the marked territory of a Berserker." She said formally. Well yeah that was a hell of a catch, A berserker? Sans had to admit he didn't know what the reason was, but he wouldn't have expected berserker. There had been plenty of them during the war from what he'd studied but they been front lines so a lot of them had died. At least according to their records. Because Berserker where more Akin to mages then monsters they hadn't been sealed. The woman quick explanations pulled him from his thoughts.

"But before you change your mind the Berserker is actually really calm compared to others, she doesn't have a hunting patch or nest she's a bit solitary but friendly and honestly you likely won't even see her after..." she trailed nervously

"We present to her." He finished, Though it was odd, no hunting ground no nest? He didn't know much about Berserkers but the way she said it those things must be common for them. What he did know was they had big territories so it was a little weird... the whole city would have counted as a single Berserkers territory even on the edge like this so they should have known.

"Yes, technically she's marked as maintaining the whole city but she limits presentations to only these suburbs." The woman explained fidgeting was she worried she'd lose the sale? Probably, she seemed eager to reassure them that the Berserker wasn't an issue. Now came the most important question…

"Is she anchored?" He asked calmly, but considering the realtors behaviour he knew the answer before she spoke

"Uh... no... she was but, unfortunately they died a few years ago actually just before you all got free. Maintaining the power balance is probably what kept her stable long enough to be able to function without one." She said shifting a little she glanced at the paper work she held frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't know much about it just the basics. Because I sell houses in her territory I've met her to learn her territory rules but she doesn't really have any. Not like others out there so I'm told." She said thoughtfully at this Papyrus perked up curious about the conversation. He had been studying the kitchen when they had first started talking.

"BROTHER, BERSERKERS ARE THE WILD MAGES RIGHT?" He asked looking to Sans curiously. The shorter skeleton nodded but he didn't really feel like going into a biology lesson right now.

"So what are the territory rules? This is a great place and Papyrus likes it a lot, so I can't see being a Berserkers Territory being enough to stop us from putting a bid in." he said honestly She relaxed a lot and nodded drawing out a sheet

"Just these. She really just enforces traditional rules and even then only barely, Like I said she's fairly laid back for a berserker. The ones she's strict about are the behavioural rules, This is her territory if you live here you’re a part of it and thus under her protection, she'll protect you from anything But that means everyone else is to, And if she needs to defend someone from you she will. She doesn't seem to care about human monster differences she just expects commons sense." She explained, Sans looked over the paper before folding it

"Mind if I keep it?" he asked already stuffing it in his pocket the Realtor chuckled

"Please do, You would have gotten it with the buyers pack anyway." She assured as she headed for the door  
  
"So are you happy for me to arrange a bid?" she asked warmly Sans shrugged and Looked at Papyrus, it was ultimately his decision, Sans didn't really mind as long s his brother was happy and seeing the taller skeletons eager nod he smiled  
  
"Guess that's a yes." He said lightly to the delighted Nyehs of his bro.

* * *

Sitting for dinner at Toriels later that evening Sans ate as his brother enthusiastically told them about the house.

"My it sounds lovely, I do hope the sale goes well." Toriel said as she gently reached over to nudge a couple carrots onto Frisks plate, the child was silent and frowning slightly but after a moment ate them begrudgingly making Sans chuckle

"It'll be a good place, it felt good ya know?" he said lightly Toriel nodded

"Oh yes I understand, Honestly I do hope to move some place more open myself but with so many of us in the city I feel for now I should stay some place easy for them to find me. I may not be an acting queen but for now someone needs to stand as a guide and with Asgore…" she trailed frowning slightly. She may not have come to terms with what her husband had done to those children before Frisk, but she could not fault him for taking the blame saving others from being imprisoned for his edict.

For now the King was being held in a Prison to serve out a very long term, Twenty-five years a humans 'life sentence' for every child that had died by his hand. While it might have been six children dead he had been given leniency based on Toriels testimony that two of the children had been dead after the fall. Obviously Lawyers and police had gone to investigate and seeing how far the fall was had come to an agreement that yes it was entirely possible that some had not survived.

"I AM MOST EXCITED TO MEET HER!" Sans tuned back in at his brothers declaration and looked over

"Oh my have you not?" Toriel asked looking between them Sans frowned slightly a little confused

"Not what?" he asked curiously Toriel chuckled, it wasn't often the elder skeleton got caught unaware.

"Met the Berserker? She's quiet cordial. She's been in meetings with the human leaders Frisk and I have attended… ah but you do tend to wait outside I suppose that would make sense that you hadn't had a chance." She said after a second of thought Frisk smiled fingers moving quickly as she signed to them

'She's cool, lots of tattoos and told the mayor he was being a fussy old man.' She explained making Toriel flush

"My child don't be rude, The Mayor was simply concerned for his people like I was, I didn't hold his concerns against him at all." She said quickly though the way she spoke Sans wondered I the thought had crossed her mind. 

"SHE IS VERY FRIENDLY THEN?" Papyrus asked eagerly Toriel smiled weakly

"Well… She's kind but, not very.. oh how do I say this…" she murmured helplessly she had trouble saying bad things about anyone (except Asgore when in a mood) she wanted to be fair to everyone but as she thought about is Frisk signed again

'She's hard to approach.' Frisk said and Toriel smiled

"Yes that’s perfect, she clearly wants this to be a good safe place for people to live and she cares about everyone human and monster but she gives off an air of 'do not approach' I suppose? It's not anything particular she says or does there is just a feeling that she likes her space. Honestly I was quiet stunned at first as she's very well composed for a Berserker." She said Papyrus grinned

"OH YES YOU WOULD HAVE MET THEM BEFORE RIGHT ARE THEY VERY AMAZING?" Papyrus asked, Oh right, sans hadn't gotten around to telling him more about them, Papyrus had been so happy about them trying to buy the house it had slipped both their minds.

"Oh yes I knew a few before and fought many during the war. The Berserker situation was always rather awkward because they had monster blood in their ancestry, this was long before we'd begun to evolve into such separate species of course. " she explained now holding the rapt attention of both Papyrus and Frisk

"Berserkers are Mages with wild magic that flow through them the same way a monsters magic does, but where a monsters body is built to handle that flow, a humans body is not. Mages learn to channel that magic though things like spells but a Berserkers magic is so wild and so tied to their emotions it functions on a more animalistic level." She explained Papyrus nodded

"I REMEMBER LEARNING A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THAT IN SCHOOL." He commented "BUT THERE WASN'T A LOT ABOUT IT." He admitted after some thought Toriel nodded

"That’s probably because after the war there weren't many left. When it started Mages became valuable soldiers to the humans, but they had limitations because of their control of their magic. Berserkers being more animalistic could be used in ways Mages couldn't, A Berserker in a blood rage could kill without mercy." She explained, Frisk shivered looking up as a large paw settled on her shoulder  
  
"BUT THE HOUSE SELLING HUMAN SAID SHE WAS NICE." Papyrus managed Toriel smiled nodding

"They are in general. Berserkers usually aren't very different from us or humans, there are perfectly sentient beings when in control. The danger is when they go into a blood rage, their mind becomes so overwhelmed with an animal's instinct that they have no control of who they are or what they are doing they act on their most base instincts. During the war the Berserkers where caged, enraged then let loose on monster villages, wiping them out or dying as they tried. What we didn't learn until well into the fight was that the king who had started the war was order the Berserkers anchors to be killed, then the blood of the anchor was harvested and spilled around the village by human spies." She said softly Everyone fell silent at that, War was a terrible thing, but the idea that anyone would order the killing of their own people to force more people to kill the enemy? It was sickening.

"SANS AND THE HOUSE SELLING HUMAN SAID THAT WORD… WHAT IS AN ANCHOR?" Papyrus asked finally still curious but hoping to take the subject off the war and the horrors of it. Not even he could think of anything good about that.

"Oh, well Anchors are people who can help ease a berserker out of their rages, they help them channel and control their emotions and keep them stable they are the safest way for a berserker to live among others though there are other ways Berserkers can control themselves. Anchors are ideal, but being a anchor ties one to a berserker in a very deep way, most anchors tended to have some level of magic of their own if human and monsters where common anchors as well. It wasn't uncommon for Berserkers and anchors to become romantically involved or to be very close such as parent and child or siblings. Those close bonds made it a lot easier for the anchor to work with a Berserkers emotions and mental state. Unfortunately because of that Berserkers are violently protective of their anchors, that was why the king made the order." Toriel sighed standing and collecting plates

"The blood rage of a berserker is the most extreme loss of control, it’s caused because of blood hence the name, while their own blood can cause a mild rage they where most commonly caused if something happened to the anchor. This is why they were so protective." She explained as she ran water to let the dinner dishes soak before beginning to slice some pie for dessert.

"WOWIE, THAT'S A LOT OF INTERESTING THINGS WHAT ABOUT THE BERSERKER HUMAN WE'RE GOING TO MEET WHEN WE GET OUR HOUSE?" Papyrus asked. He didn't consider that they might not get it, already considering it there house and admittedly it had been on the market so long Sans doubted there would be any fight even if he had bid lower than the sale price.

"What about her?" Tori asked to clarify Papyrus gestured oddly

"THE HOUSE SELLING HUMAN SAID THAT THE BERSERKER HUMANS ANCHOR DIED." He explained, Toriel nodded

"Oh yes, I believe that was mentioned during one of the meetings. Well Like I said Berserkers can stabilize in other ways anchors are just the best way. As far as I know her anchor died via natural causes, she got sick and passed, there was no violence or blood involved so while she might have become more aggressive she wouldn't have gone into a complete rage. She's also very invested in several projects to better living conditions of the city as I understand it working on so many things helps keep her stable." Papyrus nodded seeming quiet pleased with that though Sans found himself all the more curious. He had studied about Berserkers of course in school and they had come up occasionally during his time working in the lab because of their unique nature but he'd never met one, naturally. He knew Gaster had, Apparently even fought one but he'd never gotten details before the accident.

'You look worried' Sans jolted seeing Frisk sign and chuckled weakly

"Nah kiddo, not worried really, Just curious. It's kinda new after all, and if our house is gonna be in that territory I guess I'll be makin a new friend." He said lightly Papyrus grinned

"I AM VERY EXCITED TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND AS WELL BUT YOU ARE STILL MY BEST SISTER FRIEND HUMAN FRISK!" The taller skeleton said eagerly which had the girl laughing. It was more of a chuffing cough but they all knew it for what it was. With Papyrus happy with what he had learned conversation over pie turned to nicer things and the evening settled peacefully but even as Frisk and Papyrus settled into bed had their story, and Toriel settled in the living room to knit Sans couldn't get his mind of the fact he and his brother would be living in a berserker's territory, an unanchored one at that. Had he been to rash? Papyrus had been so eager and he never wanted to disappoint him, he'd loved the house and it was perfect for their budget and had everything they had wanted and more… still…

Chin in hand he looked out the window of the small bedroom he shared with Papyrus, though the tall skeleton was having a 'sleep over' in Frisks room so it was just him tonight. He watched the streaks of car lights below, the muffled hum of activity that came with a city evening. Sirens sounded in the distance something ever present he had grown to dislike about city living. Would the berserker be there? That's what they did, they maintained their territory. They had rules, they acted as their own law, they had territory and defended it and the people within it.

Sans huffed out a breath and flopped back on his bed. He would have been satisfied with just an old mattress but Toriel had insisted on getting him proper bed. Papyrus had his race car bed after all, and while it took up a lot of space in the small room there was just enough for the single jammed under the window. He knew Papyrus had put his bed there so he could see the stars at night, He also knew his brother had actually felt bed when he learned they couldn't be seen in the city. Had he been happy just for himself when they had looked at the house? No even laying there Sans knew Papyrus wanted a house that would be perfect for both of them. He knew as much as he wanted to keep Papyrus smiling. His younger brother did the same. He didn't want him to worry but Sans knew it was just in Papyrus' nature to care.

Sans was happy. In a way. He was happy to see everyone's delight over all the new things the surface and humans had to offer. He was happy for his friends and papyrus finally being out of the underground. He was happy that the kid and spirit Chara had found and equilibrium that allowed them to work together happily. Hell he was even happy that the darn weed had gotten enough of his SOUL back to be some part of himself again.

He was happy Humans hadn't tried to destroy them right off the bat.

Oh there where the outliers. Those who wanted monsters gone, the racists and such but the same to could be said of anyone, he knew there where monsters weary of humans, He was one after all… if not for the kid he might have been even more so. Because of her however, he wanted to give the humans a chance. He was a judge, but… he didn't have to be up here.

He was… happy.

But not entirely. His whole life had been working towards something, He'd always had a goal, a mission, something he had to accomplish, a heavy pressure… but now it was gone. There was no need for the judge here, no need for the scientist, even papyrus had no real need of him… and in the darkness of his room huddled close he felt… terror.

He wasn't needed.

Papyrus was so capable. The kid had so many friends, hell the whole monster community loved them so even if Humans had turned out to be assholes they would have had their new monster family and love from them…

He hugged himself tightly bone rubbing against bone as he curled into as small a ball as possible. He hated feeling this way. The heavy fear and vulnerability, the guilt that plagued him for having a small wish that something would happen so he'd be needed again. He was terrible. A horrible person a warped monster so afraid of being forgotten that he wondered if being underground hadn't been a god thing…

He hated himself…

* * *

It was two weeks before Sans and Papyrus could say they owned the property. A neat white moving van with a rental logo plastered on each side was parked on the curb as between Papyrus and Undyn everything was unloaded and take into the house. Toriel and Alphys where unpacking the essentials and Frisk and Flowey where playing in the yard. Flowey, despite some sarcastic remark really enjoyed getting to be out of the pot Frisk carried him in and just flowing around in the soil of the yard. Sans knew the flower would never say it out loud but he was enjoying the place as well.

Sans himself had flopped on the couch the instant he'd brought it up. Most of their furniture they had left underground out of practicality. Why bring it all up into a cramped space? Now they had a house it made more sense to bring everything up, and with his teleporting abilities is was an easy job. He didn’t mind lounging lazily in the living room letting everything happen around him. He was near the front window, open to air out the smell of empty dust, so he could keep a metaphorical ear out for Frisk. Besides paper work was exhausting, he had hours of lazyness to catch up on. Papyrus only seemed to tolerate it because he knew teleporting so often could wear his brother out, and he had done a very good job in making sure all the Important things where done so the house was theirs.

"Knock knock?" the cheerful voice seemed uncertain but eager and Sans sat up curious as he didn't recognize it

"Who's there?" he responded with a lazy grin standing in the doorway was a short stout human woman with silvery white hair bearing a streak of very shocking pink. She was neatly dressed, had a bright smile, and carrying a covered dished

"Oh my!" she said her smile not slipping but the delighted surprise evident. He couldn't resist.

"Oh my who?" she stared at him a moment before chuckling

"Oh my goodness I wasn't expecting a joke so soon." She replied stepping in "I hope you don't mind me coming over, I heard someone would be moving in this week so I put together a Lasagna. Moving can be so exhausting and no one wants to cook when their tiered." She said looking up as Toriel entered the room.  
  
"Oh what a wonderful thought." She said pleased by the human woman's consideration, Sans smiled shifting to sit up better might as well.

"GASP! HAVE WE MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND ALREADY?!" Papyrus exclaimed from the top of the stairs thudding down it eagerly "WELCOME TO OUR HOME NEW HUMAN FRIEND. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THAT LUMP OF BONES ON THE COUCH IS MY BROTHER SANS. WE ARE VERY HAPPY TO BE LIVING IN A NEW NEIGHBOURED HOOD!" he declared cheerfully gripping the woman's hand and shaking it eagerly. Sans couldn't help thinking it was a good thing Toriel had already taken the dish and put it in the kitchen or it would have gone flying. It took a moment but she quickly collected herself laughing lightly

"Wow you have plenty of energy don't you, you remind me of my grandson, I'm happy to be your friend great Papyrus, in fact that's why I came over to welcome you to the neighbourhood." She said grinning as the tall skeleton gasped with utter delight.

"My name is Patricia, but everyone around here just calls me Pat, I live a couple houses down across the street. I suppose you could say I'm the unofficial welcoming committee." She said with a chuckle glancing between Papyrus and Sans so they both felt part of the conversation. His smile was easy as he checked her more out of habit then anything.

**PATRICIA**

**LV: 1**

**AT: 3**

**DF: 6**

**HP: 8/10**

**Is happy to see new faces.**

Unsurprising, though he wondered vaguely if her missing HP was age or illness he wasn't really worried about it. Tuning back in he caught the tail end of his brother offering Pat some of his famous friendship spaghetti only to be politely turned down, for now.

"I have to be home for my grandson when he gets home from school but I would love to have spaghetti with you another time. I hope the Lasagna I brought is good I've not had any complaints but, no one's ever tells old ladies their food is bad." She said in a conspirators whisper with a wink that had Papyrus laughing

"I AM ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN YOU'RE LASAGNA IS THE BEST BECAUSE YOU MADE IT FOR NEW FRIENDS!" he declared firmly making the older human chuckle

"Well I would offer to help but I'd just get in the way, but I thought I should drop that off before I forgot, I hope you settle in alright." She said with a wave to Sans she turned before pausing

"Oh yes, well as I'm sure you know there's someone you'll have to meet? She's at the end of the cul de sac the house right on the edge of that wooded patch." She said easily, So that was where the Berserker was? That worked out, close enough to walk, so presenting and getting it over with would be easy enough. 

"How lovely, not even settled and you've already made a friend isn't that nice?" Toriel said smiling to Papyrus who seemed over the moon about the turn of events he rushed out to get more boxes all the more eager to finish unloading so he could meet more new people.

Sans couldn't rightly say what made him look out the window, it might have just been to see if Frisk had noticed Pat, or maybe it was to see if he could gauge how many boxes where left. Whatever it was it was driven from his mind when he noticed a figure on the side walk across the street. It was average height for a human he supposed but the clothing was sloppy and hung heavy making it impossible to pick out gender. The figure stood out like a sore thumb in the warm cheerfulness of the spring day. Surprisingly Patricia walked right up with a smile. A neighbor? The figure nodded face obscured by its hood though when Patricia moved to hug it the person pulled one hand from a pocket and patted her back gently. 

From this distance Sans couldn't check them but if he saw them again he might do that. A person could be kind to the elderly and still be a danger after all and who wore such shady clothing to make them stick out in such a place? It was weird and right now Sans just wasn't in the mood for weird. The figure turned and though he couldn't see the face because of the hoods shadow he felt a jolt down his spine and was certain his eyes had met… something. He ducked down, but why? What made him do that? He wasn't afraid, he knew that instantly, but for some reason knowing he'd been caught watching the figure felt weird… was he… embarrassed? But why?


	2. Chapter 2

The house the brothers had bought was right at the start of the lane, on each side of the street was a row of ten houses. At the opposite end of the street was a round patch of pavement with five houses, two on each side flanking a large house that didn't seem to match the rest. But was clearly the focal point of the lane. As Sans meandered along behind his brother hands in his pockets he wondered if this was all built because of the berserker? Not this one specifically, they didn't live much longer than humans as far as he knew, but there would have been berserkers before her right? It irritated him that there was something he knew so little about. The potential dangers, things he could think of… and things he couldn't. 

It gave him a sick sense of vulnerability that had him dragging his feet more then usual. He was going into the lair of the beast, and he had no idea what to expect. Obviously she had to be stable, Toriel seemed happy enough for Frisk to be near her at the meetings, and she hadn't warned them about anything, Pat Had seemed well adjusted and healthy for an older human, and the area felt good. Nothing had changed. What was he waiting for, was there a worst case scenario here? Of course there was, there always was. But… There was nothing but evidence to the contrary, so why was he so put off.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed already at the Cul de sac, hands on his hips unimpressed with Sans lagging behind. 

"COME ON NOW DON'T MAKE ME CARRY YOU TO OUR VERY FIRST MEETING WITH A REAL BERSERKER!" he declared pointedly. He was so eager, he wanted to make another friend and, in a way Sans wanted that for him, he wanted Paps to have all those friends and be the coolest of the royal guards and everything he dreamed about! But…

Sighing in resignation he picked up the pace walking more at his brother long legged pace (A not unreasonable feat) and because of that quickened pace, there they where. And here he'd thought he could drag out the walk for a bit longer. The dread that pooled in his metaphorical guts made him feel vaguely sick inside. Why didn't he want to do this? 

Surely there had to be some reason behind this disgusting feeling of nervousness that was overwhelming him. Before he could say anything Papyrus was rapping eagerly at the door. To distract himself Sans rocked back on his heels and gave the house a once over. He supposed it could be called a farm house even if there was no farm. Two stories? Maybe three if you counted the attic, it was probably finished because there where windows that came out of the slanted roof. The porch wrapped around the whole lower level and he could see a couple glass doors on the second floor that opened up to the top of the porch roof as a balcony. Despite its age it looked sturdy, the wood was old, replaced in some places but well cared for and the windows and doors where clearly modern. A house like this probably hadn't been built with things like AC and central heating in mind.

"Oh… you must be the new neighbors." Sans looked over, behind the screen door the main door had been opened. Standing just behind the screen was a soft looking woman, pale, with mousy brown hair, and an almost worried expression as she looked over them he thought he caught a look of, curiosity but through the mesh of the screen it was hard to tell and even if he had it might just be because they where skeleton monsters. Papyrus grinned brightly slapping a hand on the chest plate of his battle body quickly drawing the young womans attention

"YES WE ARE WE JUST MOVED IN TODAY! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MISS BERSERKER HUMAN AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS, WE ARE VERY HAPPY TO MEET YOU!" he said eagerly. The woman gasped softly, quickly shaking her head clearly startled by the declaration  
  
"Ooh no no I'm I mean… well no I'm just here to answer the door I'm not…" she fumbled weakly stunned clearly she'd never been mistaken as the berserker before and had no idea how to correct Papyrus. Sans fought the urge to chuckle, oh no, she was to sweet to be a berserker, to small as well, he probably should have explained better to his brother but this misunderstanding was kind of funny so he let it go a bit longer before stepping up onto the porch.

"Just helpin out?" Sans asked catching her attention the girl sagged relieved and nodded moving to open the screen door and stepping aside so they could enter. She was in pretty casual clothing, a neat pair of jeans, a bit aged but not old or ill fitted and a saggy green sweater that hung a bit on her willowy frame but it was older as well, maybe sloppy home cloths?

"O-oh um y-yes… I-I'm Marie. S-she's my cousin…" she said softly blushing faintly shutting the door once they were inside she gestured for them to follow,  
  
"My cousin, ah, the uh Berserker is upstairs if you'll just follow me, I think she's awake." She said with a weak smile looking up at Papyrus who was just tall enough that he had to step around the lowest hanging gems of a lampshade.

The house inside was very nice. If very old world. It reminded Sans of the, Colonial style, he thought it was called, Toriel had been looking at things like this for her dream home. The furniture was antique and fancy, brocade fabric over thickly stuffed cushion, well polished finely carved wood. Smooth hard rood flowers with a scatter of fine carpets. Soft lacy curtains allowed the afternoon light to filter in, there were a lot of windows allowing a lot of light into the place.

The second floor was much the same but they had no time to really look around as Marie turned and led them up a third set of stairs, wait, the attic? Why all the way up here? She paused on the landing of the third floor and knocked on the one door. Unlike the second floor where there was a hall that ran the length of the front of the house and rooms at the back on the third floor there was one wall that cut horizontally giving only enough space for the landing.

After a moment Marie knocked again a little stronger, probably realizing her first knock had been a bit to timid to be heard. It made him suspicious, was she afraid of the berserker? Why? weren't they family? Something he had learned in doing a little more research (though there wasn't much out there even if he included the human information) Berserkers where fiercely protective of family. He heard something from inside but hadn't been able to make out the words, Marie must have though because she replied.

"S-sorry um, you have guests, the new neighbors." She called through the door. Why was she apologizing, maybe the Berserker wasn't as good as people claimed, maybe in private she was volatile, dangerous? He never should have agreed to this he should have talked Papyrus into a different place, the hell had he been thinking. As Marie pushed the door open he moved stepping in front of Papyrus and striding through the door ahead of him instantly defensive.

"O-Oh M-Mr. Sans wait." Marie barely got the words out. The room wasn't what he expected. It was long clearly the length of the house, this floor hadn't been parted into rooms at all, there was a big curtain that hung towards the back of the room. It half hung open showing a huge mattress on the floor covered in quilts and pillows and… stuffed animals? Jeweled beads and crystals hung from fine thread in front of the curtain winking in the afternoon light

The floor was scattered with colorful rugs that where exceedingly fluffy and decidedly more modern then the décor of the rest of the house. Rainbows shot through the room from prisms hung in the windows, none of which covered by curtains. There was an old desk pushed against a wall with a very modern computer and stacks of paperwork and printer, it was such an odd little corner of… work space in such an otherwise fanciful. Then again if the Berserker was in charge of half the projects Toriel had mentioned she'd need it. 

What caught his eye most however, was in the center of the room. It was a big chair, not an arm chair though it had a rim around it with an opening at the front. Well he wasn't sure what it would be called except that it was about five feet across and circular. The fabric was a brown grey and seemed soft but was mostly covered by more colorful quilts. The quilts where largely piled in the center over a lump. At first Sans thought the lump was more pillows, until it moved, slowly pushing up a few of the quilt fell away until there was only one draped heavily over the figure.  
  
"You have… a lot of nerve barging into a strangers room with such a killers face." The voice was annoyed but that wasn't what gave Sans pause. It was the power behind it. She didn't speak forcefully or aggressively, she wasn't loud or over bearing, she just spoke, and he felt it in his bones. This was a mistake, he knew it in his core they never should have moved here something about this whole thing was wrong!

"WOWIE! WHAT A GREAT ROOM! HELLO MISS BERSERKER HUMAN… OH UH YOU ARE THE BERSERKER HUMAN THIS TIME RIGHT? I ACCIDENTLY THOUGHT THAT THE HUMAN MARIE WAS A BERSERKER AND SHE IS NOT." Papyrus said, to anyone else they might have just seemed like he was blind to the tension in the room but Sans knew that wasn't the case. His brother was very aware of it and doing his best to diffuse it with his usual cheer. It seemed to work to as the quilt shifted giving the impression the person beneath had tilted her head. She moved just enough for the last quilt to slid off exposing her fully and Sans could only stare. He knew even having not seen the face, and now wearing different cloths this was the person he'd seen outside earlier.

His SOUL throbbed.

She was beautiful…

* * *

Cute

That was the word that best described the tall skeleton before you, Papyrus, Pat had called him, and the smaller one? Sans. 

So, Papyrus and Sans, these where the guards of the ambassador? How interesting. You shifted a little drawing a knee up and resting you cheek on it as you watched them, you still felt sleepy after such a long night of work but you hadn't been able to resist the urge to go out and investigate the new comers. The house had sat empty for so long. It hurt your heart to think about it. Part of you had wanted that house to stay empty forever. No one deserved it, no one should be there to defile it taking away her smell… But you also knew she wouldn't want it that way. 

You supposed in the grand scheme of things someone bad could have bought it, so at least it was in what seemed to be good hands. After talking to the realtor you'd agreed to the bid, not because you wanted to off load the house but because she had talked about how enthusiastic the older brother had been. It was amusing now to think she surely must have gotten the two turned around, since despite being bigger you know Papyrus was the younger brother.

"Thank you." You said slowly gauging your words carefully you eyes never moving from Sans as Papyrus practically vibrated at his side looking around in awe at your eclectic décor. His curiosity and manners where clearing raging a powerful battle inside of him… wait… what on earth was he…

"What are you… wearing?" you asked looking the taller skeleton over. He was dressed in what looked like the chest plate from armor but ill fitted only just covering his ribs, and… Booty shorts? With thick red mittens and red boots that where way to big even for him. And a red scarf that seemed to have a life of Its own as it waved as if in a breeze despite the still air.

"THIS IS MY BATTLE BODY! IT IS HOW I CAN SHOW MY PLACE AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND I THOUGH IT WOULD BE THE BEST WAY TO SHOW YOU MY GREATNESS!" he exclaimed brightly clearly proud of the mishmash. You sighed smiling weakly, well damn you could hardly say anything about it now after seeing how happy he was with it. But….

"It's very nice Papyrus but did you come here hoping to battle me?" you asked carefully. Sans had gone ridged but Papyrus was quick to shake his head seeming shocked by your question.  
  
"NOT AT ALL! WE WHERE TOLD TO COME AND PRESENT OURSELVES TO YOU AS THIS IS YOUR HOME AND WE WILL BE NEW FRIENDS OF YOURS!" he said you nodded yeah you guessed as much, you wondered if the cheerful skeleton even knew how to fight, he seemed to sweet and didn't have the killer aura of his brother, though he was strong you could feel it from him. So instead you gestured vaguely this would take a careful hand… you wished she was here, she was better at these, diplomatic things.  
  
"But you came in armor." You explained, he nodded seeming about to reiterate why but you kept speaking, "Even if it shows your position it looks like you came to fight me." You said carefully  
  
"I know you don't mean to, but that is the impression. After all if you come dressed for battle people will think you want one, expect one. My advice would be unless at work you should invest in a neat suit." You said calmly "Every military has a combat uniform and a dress uniform. A fine suit with that crest embroidered on it should do nicely to show you are a member of the royal guard without making people think you want to fight when you intend important meetings." You explained seeing the skeletons eye sockets seem to sparkle in awe at the idea it must simply not have occurred to him, and you had to give him credit they had been underground for a very long time, clothing probably wasn't the easiest thing to get a hold of. 

"And when you aren't actively working, there's no reason you can't wear something more… comfortable and less intimidating. A presentation isn't meant to be formal, it's just a way to get to know each other, a way for me to understand your smell, to recognize you if you come to me for help. So… Marie? Some jeans and a T-shirt please… mmm… and the red flannel to match his scarf." You said after a moment of thought, nodding yes that would do just fine you where sure of it. Papyrus seemed surprised, looking over as the door closed while Marie went off to collect what you had asked for.   
  
"UM… MISS BERSERKER HUMAN… I PROMISE I DID NOT COME HERE TO FIGHT… I AM SORRY…" he said a little uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure what to do, you fought not to make a face. This was why you hated this part you made him feel bad. Humph of course you did you where a terrible creature that both humans and monsters feared…

"Don't apologize you didn't know, you did your best and I simply corrected you, that's my purpose." You said curtly he had nothing to apologize for and you didn't want his apology anyway!  
  
"I THINK I UNDERSTAND, AFTER ALL UNDYN DOESN'T WEAR HER BATTLE BODY ALL THE TIME, SHE WEARS CASUAL CLOTHS A LOT, EVEN MORE NOW SHE'S MARRIED!" he exclaimed happily. You weren't sure who Undyn was, one of the old guard you think but you can't remember right at the moment. Either way he seemed happy enough so when Marie returned swiftly with the clothing you nodded  
  
"Go on with Marie and change. Your brother can present himself while you do." You said easily, Papyrus nodded following the girl out eagerly, but as soon as the door closed your smile twisted slightly as you looked over the skeleton that remained. He was rooted to the spot watching your every move with those big empty sockets. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking, not with the way he had charged in ahead of Papyrus and the energy that had crackled off him, giving the air the faintest smell of Ozone that you knew you only caught because of what you where.

"Do you think I'm going to eat you Little Bones?" you asked shifting to slip off the chair standing fully, you where taller than average so as you approached you sort of loomed over him with a lazy smile, making pointedly sure you leaned a bit over his smaller form, he needed to know, how easy it would be… So many thought you were weak because you were so laid back. But the fact that would never change no matter how generous you acted, you were a Berserker. A monster, not of magic, but of flesh, and bone, and blood.

"H-hehe Nah I haven't got much meat." He managed, you watched the way the lights in his eye sockets shrank, was he sweating? You tried to think as you looked him over. As a monster, the 'sweat' was more likely an excretion of magic caused by sudden system upset, a result of stress… yep, he was trying to keep a calm face but he was nervous… good. 

"That's alright, I don't much care for light meals anyway." You said calmly turning to walk back to your chair, the move you knew was harsh and you felt the annoyance off him. You had turned your back to him, you had no fear. Did it Gall him? _Good_ , you thought _, hate me, fear me, have no expectations of me to be anything but the animal I am._

No one would ever be like _Her_ , no one would see you, they would only ever see what you where, and that was fine. No one could be her anyway, not as good, or as pure, or as gentle. You knew that while Marie was supposedly here to work and gain a bit of confidence, she'd also been sent to keep an eye on you. Since losing _Her_ everyone was on eggshells, waiting for you to snap without her. You knew, and you knew why… what would this skeleton say if he knew the truth? If he knew you weren't just a regular Berserker? How much more terrified would he be? No you wouldn't say, you weren't…

Then… a sound

You cocked your head, no surely you hadn't just heard… he laughed again and you twitched turning curiously what was he laughing for? How could he be laughing now? You watched him a long moment as he clutched at his side… he was laughing so damn hard.

"What's so funny?" you asked hoping your voice was as mildly disinterested as you wanted it to be. In truth it annoyed you, here you where putting forth your best and he was laughing?!

"Heh, you almost had me there kid, you've got the look and I'll bet any human would have fallen for that easy, monsters to for that matter. For a second, you even had me convinced." He said and you tensed as he wiped a none existent tear from his eyes before standing… sort of, he was no longer holding himself at the ready, the lazy relaxed posture was such a dismissal of your threat.

"And what do you mean by that?" you asked turning fully now Had him? No, no he'd been scared, You refused to believe he felt anything else.

"You're pretty scary kid, I'll give you that, even without the height and the aura. For a monster like me, you being a Berserker is pretty scary on its own." He mused lifting his gaze to match yours  
  
"But you can't hide your true self from a boss." He said calmly, a boss… Sans… was a boss monster? Of course he was, who else would qualify to watch over the ambassador? You shifted a little you knew if in true form your muscles would have been twitching with the anticipation, maybe they had come for a fight after all? Not all monsters liked there being a Berserker around, your kind had been channeled to such monstrosities in the past after all. Used against them in such a terrible way… Maybe the reason, the real reason, someone as important as the monster ambassadors guards had moved out here had nothing to do with wanting to get out of the city and everything to do with getting rid of a risk factor?

"You're too kind to really hurt me." He said suddenly, frankly he could have punched you in the gut and not knocked the wind out of you so well. You where so ready for him to make his own threat, to make his intentions clear… but here he was calling you kind and the word cut deeper then the worst slur he could have used.

"I-I am not kind, I'm reasonable. I don't expect anything more than common sense." You said quickly snapping out the rest to cover your slip. No, don't say things like that, things that weren't even true!

_She_ had said that, always talking about how kind you were. _'You're a Berserker because of your monster ancestry right? That means you're full of a monsters kindness, compassion, and love.'_ You could hear her words, the way she smiled serenely and stroked fingers through your hair as you sobbed out the thick guilt of your duties. As a Berserker you had to do so many terrible things, things other people couldn't do… wouldn't do, because they had you.

"I thought maybe you where insulting my bro. he's real proud of his battle body, made it himself when he became a sentry, but you're just awkward around people. You wanted to help him out but didn't know how. You play big and scary, and that girl, Marie? Her timid nature helps sell it." He said drawling his words was he trying to piss you off?!

"But~ you had cloths ready for my bro, did you get them ready for him after you watched us at the house? Or do you keep cloths around for anyone who might need them?" he asked trapping you, no matter the answer it cast you in a 'good' light. He wasn't wrong either. Seeing the skeleton working so hard dressed to the nines in armor, you had wondered if he had normal clothing, if he needed it. This was your place, these where your people you had to… to take care of them…

"You waited for them to leave because you didn't want to upset him when you were trying to intimidate me." He continued picking away at the show you had put on, you hadn't realized it but you where stumbling back… something was wrong, something was pulsing deep inside you, what was this? Not fear… maybe? But of what? To your utter surprise your legs hit the chair and you fell back into it as Sans took the opportunity now to loom over you’re his smile almost disconcerting.

"You weren't checking if we where a threat earlier, you where making sure everything was going Ok. You were worried, and here you are still trying to help." He said why, why was he picking you apart so easily? How was he doing it? How could he know any of this?! Even a boss monster wasn't psychic if he was you never would have tricked him from the start. What had given you away?! He said he'd figured it out because he was a boss monster but the queen hadn't called you out like this! She'd taken everything you had said and kept a respectful distance based on the attitude you had offered.

"You really had me there." He said leaning more, w-what the hell was he doing? You felt completely at a loss, to close, you felt the deep pulsing stronger as he reached out, brushing his fingers across your forehead moving sloppy hair from your face as you stared up at him

"What makes you think any of that is true? I doubt that whole Boss monster line, Don't you think if it where your queen would have said something to you, She's a boss to after all and a lot stronger then you." You pointed out, at that he seemed stunned, good! You sat up shoving him back and taking a deep breath, to close, he'd been to close. But even now that pulse still echoed inside you. What was this? You had met many monsters had been close to some, enough to be hugged and to shake hands, but none had effected you like this… so why?!

"I don't know what magic you're trying to use against me but I will not have it in this house do you understand?" you said surging to your feet. No! Get rid of him! Get him out, w-why did he scare you? He felt… no this whole thing felt wrong, something about him caused that pulse to feel stronger. You watched his as he stood stunned shock still he seemed confused by what you said. You weren't sure why he bothered you but you knew he threatened something and you weren't going to have it.

"Get out… I'm satisfied with your presentation, take your brother and get out of my house." You said firmly watching as he stepped back once, twice, then turned and left the room the door falling shut behind him. You sagged onto the chair shivering as sudden tears welled. Why? Swallowing back the hot ball you stood and stalked to the back tossing the curtain further open the chiming of the jewels and bells meaning nothing to you as you headed straight for a small low table, on it sat a small urn. You grabbed it hugging it tightly as you crawled onto the mattress burrowing under the many quilts hugging the container tightly to you. You hated this feeling! It was that strange pulsing, the energy you had felt. You knew what it was magic, two beats trying to find a matching rhythm.

You refused to let anything match with you ever again. You didn't need anyone else. She was gone and no one could ever replace her! Damn him. Well he seemed perfectly capable on his own, him and his brother, neither would have need of you so it wouldn't matter. No… you would always have her. She would always be your anchor and that damn skeleton could take his stupid, far too smart self and… and… Jump in lake or something!

You didn't know you where to upset to really think clearly, all you knew for certain was that it wasn't him getting close to you, or breaking down your façade that had upset you. 

No… it was the feeling that, for a moment there you thought your connection to _her_ might be snapping, and you just couldn't bear that.

* * *

Staggering down the stairs San leaned against the Banister when he reached the second floor to just gather himself for a moment. How had he seen through he so clearly. His check hadn't showed him any of that all he had seen where her stats (alarmingly high but not unexpected for a Berserker.) any description or inner thoughts she might have had weren't there simply the '. . .' of an ellipsis as if she'd blocked him from her mind. The moment he'd seen he fully the strange feelings that had made him so tense and uncomfortable since he had gotten close had throbbed harshly inside him. Why did she make him so anxious why did he feel so strongly.

As he had gotten closer, once he'd realized what she was about the pulse had built trying to match hers and he knew. But, that couldn't be possible. No he absolutely refused the notion. Matching pulses where generally a sign of soul mates but no, there was no way he was soul mates with a berserker! Someone that violent that dangerous to paps Never he refused to accept it. Obviously there was some sort of mistake. Or he was misunderstanding. Emotions had been running high obviously something had been going on with her as well because she'd accused him of using magic on her, but he hadn't he knew that for a fact (so she must have felt the pulsing to, more indication they must be soul mates but he shoved away that thought)

Besides how did he knew Berserkers could even be soul mates with monsters, she'd had an anchor before, they must have been close right? So she probably had already had a partner. An anchor and a soul mate couldn't be that different right?

He chose to ignore how Toriel had explained that an anchors relationship with their Berserker ranged from romantic to familial. He needed that to be the answer. No matter how beautiful she was, no matter how much he had needed t touch her, how that need had driven him to reach out and push that unbrushed hair from her face.

He stared at his hand, he could practically still feel the warmth of her skin on the tips of his fingers, they tingled with it. Damn it…

No he'd ignore that to, brush it off as something about her energy. She was a Berserker, her magic was different from a humans and a monsters it was something other, she was other. He wasn't going to have anything to do with her! Shoving her from his mind he forced himself forward at the sound of his brothers laughter and the gentle chuckles of Marie. Midway down the hall he found them Papyrus was posing in the new cloths, they suited him. Sans didn't really know or care about fashion but even he could tell the simple look really suited his brother, he carried himself just as proudly as he always did he seemed comfortable in the jeans and the red of the flannel shirt really did match his scarf.

"It looks really good on you Mr. Papyrus." Marie said with a soft easy smile clapping as he shifted his pose making her chuckle.

"My cousin keeps a lot of cloths. Sometimes it can be hard for people moving to a new place but she also donates a lot of clothing to the families that can't afford much on their own. She really tries hard to make sure the people in this city are comfortable at least. She's even housed homeless people, though sometimes she's been turned down." Marie said sighing

"SHE CERTAINLY SEEMS LIKE A VERY NICE PERSON, I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MY BATTLE BODY MIGHT MAKE OTHERS FEEL LIKE I WANTED TO FIGHT THEM! SHE WASN'T EVEN MAD! " he exclaimed Marie nodded

"She wants this city to be a good place for everyone here, She wants people to be happy. So she tries to guide them if she can. She's a lot rougher though, Her anchor used to do all of this, the meetings and helping others? She dealt with people a lot better than my cousin." She explained Papyrus paused looking over at Marie

"SHE MUST BE VERY SAD HER FRIEND DIED." He said quietly, his compassion never failed to stun Sans. His brother really was the coolest.

"I think so. The thing is, she'd never admit to it, she's harsher now though, it's kind of sad to see. I remember when we were kids she was a lot more open, happy I guess." She said weakly before shaking her head "I shouldn't be telling you all this it's not really my place. I'm sorry Mr. Papyrus." She said finally but Papyrus shook his head smiling easily

"NOT AT ALL HUMAN MARIE. I UNDERSTAND THAT'S HER LIFE." Papyrus said. "PLEASE, JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS, I'M NOT A MR. BUT HOPEFULLY SOMEDAY I'LL BE A CAPTAIN!" he said excitedly making Marie chuckle again

"I'm sure. But if I'm going to call you Papyrus please just call me Marie." She said warmly looking up and over as Sans walked in

"Oh, did we take too long I'm so sorry." She exclaimed standing sans shook his head

"Oh Nah she said she was satisfied and that we could go, I guess she didn't need much from paps." He managed shrugging easily, he wasn't to talk about what had happened between them though the way Papyrus watched him he had a feeling he'd be dodging questions once they got home.

"Oh is that so? M… uh, Papyrus? Those cloths are for you, so you can keep them. I'm sure the idea is for you to have something until you can go shopping. If you need any help with that let me know. I've helped a few other monsters in town buy cloths. My cousin is doing what she can to clamp down on Monster racism but there are still a few places who can be kind of awkward. I'd be happy to show you some good shops." She said warmly before blushing

"O-of course that's for both of you, obviously I'd be happy to help you to Mr. Sans." She said quickly. He smiled nodding

"That would be great kid we'll talk about it. Thanks for all the help Marie." He said lightly Papyrus nodded as he gathered up his battle body grinning delighted at having made two new friends.

"YES I HOPE WE CAN TALK AGAIN SOON MARIE!" he said eagerly following his brother from the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Sans didn't turn as they left but he could feel eyes on him. She was watching them leave, the Berserker. Making sure they did leave? He didn't care, he wasn't going to see her again if he could help it. Soul mate or not he didn't want anything to do with her.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Sans was staring at the ceiling of his new bedroom. It was larger than the one he had had underground but he knew it wouldn’t be too long before it was just as messy. The best way to vex his brother was to manage another self sustaining trash tornado. Paps would get a kick out of that. And maybe finally stop jabbering about how ‘nice’ the berserker was. For helping him, for giving him clothes… Sans could have done that!

He rolled onto his side annoyed at her for doing it, and at himself for not thinking about it. Papyrus loved his battle body! What right did she have to try and tell him he couldn’t wear it? Sans huffed and rolled again to his other side frustration racing through him. 

Aside from that, how dare she tell him how to approach people. Papyrus was already the coolest. He was big and open and friendly and perfect. If other people couldn't see that that was their own damn problem, so what right did some… some mongrel beast have to tell his brother how things should be done? She didn’t! Aside from that if he thought about it, clearly he’d been too worked up earlier because she wasn’t that pretty when he thought about it seriously either. Her hair had been a rats nest (though she had been bundled under all those blankets) and she was way to pale (Though he had white bones so really how was that bad?) she was too skinny (I refer you to bones) and she was too tall by far (Though about an inch shorter than Papyrus and Papyrus being tall didn’t bother him) and… 

DAMN IT!

All afternoon he’d been struggling to find reasons why this human was not his soul mate! He didn’t want a soulmate for starters and he sure as hell didn’t want one so volatile and unpredictable as a Berserker! He wouldn’t have that kind of beast around his brother.

But Papyrus was already eager to see his new friend again. And he had commented about how once he got a proper suit he wanted to show it to her. He also made it clear he’d be taking over a plate of his friendship spaghetti at some time this week…

Sans sighed and rolled onto his back where he had started.

Papyrus was just too good.

Sans wanted nothing more than to warn his brother away from her. He didn’t want to go near her. She clearly didn’t want him around, of course that had brought to mind her little act. Why had she put forward such a show? Why would she act like that if she wanted to look after people and have them know they could depend on her? Was it something about monsters? No no he knew if that was the case Toriel would have known right away. She was pretty good at picking up on that sort of thing. Even if that thing had been nice and polite if it had harboured any ill will Toriel would have known.

No, and besides Tori herself had said she was a bit difficult. But that show had been more than difficult, she had been actively trying to put him off. Why?

NO!

He growled rolling onto his front. No that was a good thing right? She didn’t want him around he didn't want her around, so it was mutually beneficial for them to just keep their own space right? He thought back to how he had seen her that morning. Across the street with her face hidden as she’d watched them, he’d felt something then… had she felt it to? Was that what had driven her to behave like that?

It didn’t matter right, he’d already decided he wasn’t going to talk to her ever again. Well maybe not never after all he was sure as hell not letting Papyrus go near her alone, he’d be civil… if she was, but damned if he’d seek out her company.

He let a long breath out into the pillow before turning his head and once more rolling onto his side facing the wall his back to his bedroom door. He’d slid his bed into the corner of the room like he’d done underground. He felt a lot more secure that way. The wall facing the foot of his bed had glass doors that opened onto the little veranda Papyrus had been so thrilled about. In fact, Papyrus had eagerly encouraged Sans to spend the evening setting up his telescope so they could look at stars together. It had been really nice, setting everything up and just sitting with Paps and showing him constellations. Papyrus really liked the idea of pictures in the sky.

He glanced at the small clock on his bedside table, the green LED glowed 3:53 it was late. He really should try and sleep. If only he could get his brain to shut off. He kicked off his blanket and walked to the door opening it a sliver and letting the air drift in from outside. It was so... fresh. So clean.

He hated how the air in the city smelled, now here he could get dizzy from how much he just wanted to breathe in clean, clear air, not magically recycled, not tinted with people crammed to close together in a small space…

Sliding the door open fully he stepped out arms crossed he leaned on the railing and looked up. The stars weren’t as clear here as they were on the mountain but it was way better than the city. The house was nice, the neighborhood was friendly, Papyrus was over the moon. So there was one little hiccup was that so bad?

Of course it was!

Papyrus was so good, he couldn't see the dangers of this place. How easy would it be for these nice neighbors to turn on them again? How easy would it be for the Berserker to lose it without an anchor? How-

He paused as something caught his attention. 

He might have shrugged it off as a breeze rusting the trees. There was plenty of space between the houses of the lane and the forest, in fact the berserkers house was closest because the lane sort of curved to meet the house. But a flash of something caught his attention, something streaking between the stress it moved so fast!, wolves? No not this close, not this season. But what could it be? He was still as he waited and then there again between the trees a flash, it glowed almost in the moonlight, a hide… what was it. He leaned as far as he dared on the railing curiosity piqued only for his jaw to practically drop in awe as to his amazement a beautiful white doe slipped out from the trees.

He’d never seen one up close. Logically he knew it was silly to be amazed after all there were monsters who looked like deer! But… something about seeing the brilliant creature was different.

It stopped right at the tree line and he would swear it was looking at him. The soft ears pale pink turned slowly. Listening obviously for danger before it took another tentative step out of the trees. He watched still as stone as slowly the doe emerged fully, each step drawing her further into the moonlight so that she almost glowed her hide was such a brilliant white. She was smaller than he expected. He always sort of thought deer were… bigger? Then again monsters were pretty large on average so it stood to reason deer monsters would be larger than their animal counterparts.

She moved slowly head bowing into the long grass of the yard. Papyrus had been vocal about wanting to mow it tomorrow (JUST IMAGINE BROTHER, NO SNOW! REAL GRASS THAT WE HAVE TO MOW AND KEEP HEALTHY ISN’T IT AMAZING?) She looked up and this time he knew she looked at him. He shouldn’t be able to tell at this distance, and there was no way it should be able to see or recognise him as anything from on his perch but he just knew it in his SOUL.

It watched him a long moment ears forward before it turned its head, towards the farmhouse at the end of the lane. Then it looked back up at him. An owl let out a deep hoot and the moment was shattered the deer turning and vanishing back into the trees no sign it had even been there.

Feeling oddly shaky Sans staggered back into the room flopping onto his bed. What had it been trying to say?...

He grunted that was stupid it was just a deer it wasn’t trying to say anything it probably just heard something and it happened to be in that direction. He pulled his blanket up over his head and closed his eyes firmly. He was going to sleep and he wasn’t going to think about animals behaving weirdly. Or strange women. Maybe it was just a surface thing… or a suburban thing but damn this place was weird!

* * *

You were pacing. 

Frustration radiating off you as you stalked across the floor muttering annoyed. Sitting in your chair legs tucked under her, Marie was nursing a mug of cocoa as she watched you make your thirteenth… or thirtieth round around the attic room.

“The nerve, The absolute nerve! How dare he!? I give his brother advice, I give him advice, I let them buy ‘her’ house! And he has the nerve to try and pass off my nature as an act!” you raged huffing out a breath as Marie slowly sipped and nodded in what you thought was silent agreement.

“You should have seen him, trying to act all big, a boss monster, as if he had power here what a joke… And that magic, how dare he try and use magic against me, ME! I’m the one in charge here, this is my home, my territory, it’s my decision that swayed the district to let monsters in! It’s my will that none of the shops here discriminate! I am the reason they have such a good chance here and he has the nerve to try and intimidate me!” you raged, growling, you could feel the muscles working under your skin the urge, the need. Gnashing your teeth you flopped onto one of the thick carpets and snuggled into it rubbing your cheek against the fur like texture and sighing. There was a soft click and you looked over, Marie still curled in the chair had her mug in one hand and cell phone in the other,

“You know when you act like that no one would ever believe you're a berserker.” she said with a shy smile chuckling as she tucked her phone away, you blushed hotly realising why. In snuggling your face into the fluffy carpet you had been on your knees with your butt in the air wiggling it slightly in delight.

“Damn it Marie I’m being serious here this is a problem!” you said annoyed but you were already fighting back a laugh. It was nice to have Marie around even if the family had sent her to keep an eye on you. She wasn’t an anchor but just the presence of a calm easy person was reassuring to you. Despite her soft spoken shy demeanour, she somehow managed to find ways to make you laugh.

“I don’t see why it’s a problem, you started it after all. You’re just mad because you got called out, They're very nice, while you and Mr. Sans were measuring dicks Papyrus was telling me all about their life underground and how excited he was to have a house again. You and Mr. Sans aren’t so different you know.” she said lightly as she stood yawning slightly.

“I’m going to bed, it’s late and Papyrus asked if I could take them shopping tomorrow. You might not mind not sleeping but I do. Maybe, next time you see them, try and be less intimidating, you’re perfectly capable of it.” she said softly offering a warm smile and a quiet ‘goodnight’ before flicking off the light and leaving the room.

As your eyes adjusted to the darkness the soft glow of moonlight filled the room casting it’s silver haze over everything. You sighed slumping back onto the carpet (butt down this time) and just stared watching dust float through the light Were you being to harsh? Maybe. You were just anxious. You had hated the feeling when you had been near him. How you’d felt that pulse even when you’d seen him peek his head up from the couch in his living room… you rolled onto your side and just kept staring snuggled in the fluff, the texture reassuring against your skin.

You could always go for a run, but you just didn’t feel like it. There was paperwork… There was… always.. Paperwork. You huffed out a breath, no not tonight you where not in the mood to read fancy stupid round about lawyer lingo that couldn’t just cut straight to the point. 

You were just considering going to bed, even if you didn’t sleep you could snuggle down and rest for a bit, when you felt a pocket vibrate, buzz…. buzz… buzzbuzz… buzzbuzz… that was pocket two… hmm two phones? You sat up and fished them out, you carried four for reasons that still seemed stupid, there was the emergency line for the east and west sides of town, the requests line, that was usually calls from the unemployment center or shelters for donations or special needs. Then there was the personal line, only a select few people had that number.

The two phones ringing were east side emergency and personal, the personal number you recognised and imagined was related to whatever the emergency was so you answered the east side line first.

“Yes.” You said simply you didn’t like there was an emergency but some part of you was sort of relieved, it would get your mind focused on something other then that short cute skeleton. Wait! What was that? He wasn’t cute, he was a pain in the ass!

“Mmmhmmm… and Where… weapons? Right… time? Ok… stall I need uhhhnnn… give me ten, I’ll be there.” you said using the other phone to pull up a city map and figure out where exactly you were going. You knew the area, you knew the whole city, but exact address’ still needed to be looked up.

“On my way.” you said hanging up half way through an official sounding thanks for your assistance. Well you wanted something to do. Shedding your sweater and shoes you shook once, twice you could feel it, moving under your flesh, it wanted out and you wanted to indulge. You knew monsters didn’t remember much about berserkers, You wondered if any of them remembered this part, the animal, the beast. Walking to the window you stripped down layers of clothing until you were in a simple tank top and bikers shorts. The stretchy material had a lot of give so it worked best.

Fur ripple across your skin as you flicked the latch of the window with a claw oh, you’d have to text Marie… You’d do it later. Bones shifted cracking loudly, you didn't need a full change just enough to get you there quickly, which meant most of it was focused on your legs, efficiency, speed, power.

You lunged from the window soaring out almost to the tree line before cutting sharply left you feet barely touching the ground before you were off like a shot, yeah ten was plenty of time. There was a thrill that came with releasing the animal inside you. It wanted to be out all the time and you had come so close to succumbing after her death, what did you need to be human for without her? Thinking about how hurt she'd be if she’d been alive had been the only thing that had kept you stable. 

That wasn’t the focus now though the focus was the job, was protection, to night you would be a shield for those so much smaller so much weaker than you, those who were afraid and needed help. The beast's needs simply coincided with that duty.

Another jump had you soaring over the highway, you weren't human, you weren’t a monster, you were a berserker, and you had a purpose.

* * *

The morning dawned brilliant gold, with the sound of bird song and a gentle breeze that drifted in from the still partially open sliding door. Sans groaned and rolled over pulling his blanket over his head, for a moment thinking it was pretty handy for blocking out the light. He didn’t want to wake up and he had no plans today so he wouldn’t have to. He just wanted to-

“SANS! TIME TO WAKE UP LAZY BONES I MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU COME EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD! DON’T FORGET MISS MARIE IS TAKING US SHOPPING FOR ‘MEETING PEOPLE’ CLOTHS TODAY!” Papyrus called his boisterous voice as excited as ever. Well now he had to get up, ‘meeting people’ clothes or not, if Papyrus was going out with this Marie girl Sans would be there. Though compared to the berserker she seemed completely harmless. He still wanted to be there at least once when she was with Papyrus just to make sure she didn’t have something up her sleeve.

Grumbling he rolled out of bed and a hand down his face, he felt like he'd seen something weird… or dreams of something weird? He couldn’t remember clearly, all he knew was he'd had trouble settling because of his frustrated thoughts about the berserker and his worry for his brother.

He was quick to shower and dress in a clean Tshirt and his favored blue jacket wandering down in jeans and sneakers because he knew if he tried leaving the house in his slipper Papyrus would get upset. He was taking this normal clothing thing really seriously. The smell of breakfast caught his attention perking him up instantly. Papyrus had expanded on his cooking since getting to the surface and through that Sans had discovered a great love of pancakes. 

Sitting there on the table waiting for him was a stack of three fluffy thick Pancakes. He sat with a real grin grabbing his fork and looking up at his brother.

“What's the occasion Paps?” he asked, though he wasn’t about to complain, but Papyrus had been pretty strict about Pancakes being only an occasional thing. Human healthy eating had been another thing Papyrus had picked up on, which had it’s good points, expanding what Papyrus would cook for example. But it also had its problems, Papyrus had always been kind of harsh about Sans eating habits, now he could be down right brutal in making sure Sans had at least one good meal a day.

It wasn’t really a bad thing because Sans knew he really should be eating better food. It was better for his magic and his body but… he liked what he ate already. Simply put, running a hotdog stand and not being able to even eat one was just cruel as far as he was concerned.

“WELL BROTHER ASIDE FROM CELEBRATING OUR FIRST FULL DAY IN OUR HOUSE I THOUGHT IT MIGHT CHEER YOU UP, YOU SEEMED VERY UNCOMFORTABLE LAST NIGHT SO I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE SOMETHING NICE.AND… NOT HEALTHY.” Papyrus said Sans started a moment before chuckling, he should have known.

“Thanks bro, you’re the best.” he said calmly sinking his fork into the soft cushion of the pancake.

Once they had eaten Papyrus went upstairs to get changed while Sans was tasked with loading the dishwasher, Papyrus had made up a chore list and while he still managed most of the house he’d made sure Sans got a few jobs to do as well, and for Sans’ sake loading a dishwasher was nice and simple so it was easy for his lazy brother.

“PERFECT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER LATE!” the taller skeleton declared as he made his way back down stairs dressed in the clothes he had gotten yesterday. Thinking on it Sans realised Maria had offered to take them at some point but she hadn't actually said it would be that day.

“Paps, are you sure She’s coming over? I mean yesterday she did offer but.” he said he hated to tell Papyrus he had misunderstood something but…

“OH WELL WE TALKED ABOUT IT THROUGH TEXTING! IT IS SO DIFFERENT TO JUST CALLING BUT IT WAS MUCH QUIETER AND YOU HAD NO IDEA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ONCE AGAIN THOROUGHLY JAPED HIS BROTHER!” He declared with a delighted Nyeh heh heh. Sans had to give him that he had certainly gotten him with that one. About ten minutes later there was a tentative knock on the door and Papyrus bounded over opening the door with a delighted grin

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN AH… NOT HUMAN MARIE!” he declared hauling her into a firm hug that had her feet off the floor. The gasped laughing weakly in his arms wiggling free after a moment and brushing hair from her face 

“Good morning Papyrus, Mr. Sans, I’m sorry I’m a little late something came up at home.” she said sheepishly

“OH NO, ARE YOU STILL OK TO HELP US TODAY?” Papyrus asked to Sans surprise but Marie nodded

“Oh yes I can but I will need to make a stop while we’re in town if I don’t get a text back by about 2, is that alright?” she asked softly looking between the two, but before Sans could comment Papyrus grinned nodding his head

“THAT’S PERFECTLY ALRIGHT MARIE! I AM SURE EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY FINE AND WE WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME IN TOWN!” he said Sans let out a breath and chuckled faintly standing from the couch and following to the door as Papyrus grabbed his keys off the neat little row of hooks next to the front door.

“Mornin’ kid, oh hey, you can just call me Sans, no Mr. needed for me either.” he said to her with a tired wink Marie smile and nodded as they walked after Papyrus, On nice thing about the suburbs was that the house they had also had a garage, Which meant Papyrus could keep his dream car close! He had been utterly thrilled of course. As he lifted the garage door Marie gasped softly in surprise as he backed the sleek red convertible out of the space enough for her and Sans to climb in.

“My goodness this is a beautiful car Papyrus.” She complimented seeming unsure what to say, clearly she hadn’t expected it and wasn’t sure what to say.

“THANK YOU MARIE! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF HAVING A CAR AND WHEN WE WERE ALLOWED TO DRIVE SANS HELPED ME GET THIS AND MY PERMIT.” He said proudly Sans blushed faintly, of course Papyrus would make sure people know about his involvement. It made him feel sheepish though he only did it because he knew it was Paps dream, it wasn’t like he’d gone out and purposefully ensured monsters got the right to drive or anything, even if he had been at one of the meetings and had casually mentioned transportation and difficulties of public transport for some…

Sans had to admit, as much as he had wanted to stay home and sleep today he enjoyed shopping. Not so much for himself, he really didn’t want anything but The excited way Papyrus went through clothes and tried them on, Marie gently guiding him. 

Unlike that berserker she had a soft manner and didn’t correct Papyrus as much as make gentle suggestions on what was best. If it wasn’t for her gentle prodding they could have kitted Papyrus out at the first store they stopped at, he was so thrilled by all the different styles of clothing.

That wasn’t to say Sans didn’t get anything. When Papyrus had noticed Sans fingering a pair of jeans thoughtfully he had of course insisted his brother try them on, making it a point to mention that at least these jeans actually looked blue like in the photos and not the wash pale grey of the pair Sans was currently wearing.

Aside from a couple pairs of jeans Sans had been really fond of a novelty shop that had sold shirts with all kinds of Puns on them. Of course each one he’d put on to show off had Papyrus groaning in agony but when he slipped into the small booth to change he heard his brothers chuckles join Marie’s.

The kid was alright and Sans felt confident she wasn’t going to be any trouble for his bro. Once they had what Marie deemed ‘enough’ clothes to last them for awhile they began to wander aimlessly. Sans had to admit it was kind of amazing all the different shops humans had, shops for food of different kinds, shops for cooking food, shops for appliances, shops Just for beds, shops Just for Alcohol. Underground each shop had sold a bit of everything. Even in New home where most monsters had settled there hadn't been that much variety.

In part because everything they had that wasn’t handmade came from the dump and was fixed up as best as could be, and in part because they simply hadn’t had the space. So the idea of having a shop that focused on just one thing? It was a little wild.

Papyrus had really enjoyed the shop full of cooking supplies, from cake tins to fancy tongs covered in silicone of every color imaginable. Papyrus probably would have spent all day in there if Maries stomach hadn’t grumbled, reminding them humans needed to eat more often than monsters. With a shy laugh she’d asked if they could go someplace for lunch. 

The deli she’d taken them to was actually pretty nice. They got to make up their own sandwiches exactly how they wanted (Sans had them put a lot of extra ketchup on his just to frustrate his brother) Marie had surprised them both by ordering a BLT that was almost all Bacon. When she'd noticed there staring as she taken a healthy bite she’d blushed and mumbled something about just really liking bacon.

Occasionally through lunch she'd pause and look at her phone. She had said she’d be good until 2 but Sans had the feeling she was worried.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go now? We’ve had a good morning kid, whatever the problem is, you're really bothered by it, it’s not a problem if you need to go and deal with something..” he said as they left, trying to be kinder to her now she’d proven she really was just a nice person who wanted to help his brother.

“O-oh no it’s… it’s not that it’s just… mm…” she shifted seeming to debate something before sighing

“She had work, she only gets called in to act when situations are dire, when the police believe there is no way to solve the situation without force. Because she’s a berserker she’s a lot stronger and can withstand a lot more damage than a human can, why send in a police unit who could die even with body armor on, when they could send in the beast instead? It’s terrible and I hate it even though I kind of understand their reasoning. But things like this rarely ever last this long. Normally I’d have expected to hear back by nine or ten o’clock’ but I haven’t and I’m worried.” she admitted weakly Papyrus had settled a compassionate hand on her shoulder 

“Ki-”

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS MARIE?” papyrus asked cutting Sans off without realising it, Marie looked up nodding

“Oh yes, that’s where I was going to go if I didn’t hear back from her at two. On the east side along the river is a district of wear houses for incoming and outgoing shipments. She’s dealing with a hostage situation.” she explained softly Sans frowned weird shouldn’t there have been something on the new or something about a hostage situation?

“THEN LET'S GO THERE NOW!” Papyrus said decisively both Sans and Marie looking at him shocked

“Paps no it’s to dangerous to-”

“That’s really not necessary I can help you some more until two o’clock you really don’t”

“NONSENSE.” Papyrus said firmly silencing them both

“SANS IF IT’S SUCH A BIG DEAL THEN THE POLICE WOULDN’T LET US TO CLOSE BUT IF WE CAN ESCOURT MARIE TO WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE THEN THEY CAN REASSURE HER THAT MISS BERSERKER IS ALRIGHT. AND MARIE, YOU’RE REALLY HAVING A HARD TIME, YOUR UPSET AND WORRIED ABOUT YOUR COUSIN, I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU COME SHOPPING WHEN YOUR SO SCARED IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE! SO NOW THAT THAT’S SETTLED AWAY WE GO!” Before either could argue Papyrus had both of them hauled up one under each arm. Sans was well used to this at least and sighed in resignation. He supposed Papyrus did have a point, there was no way the officers would let them get too close, and if something did go wrong he could always short cut his bro out of there.

“P-papyrus…” Marie meek words where almost stolen by the wind as the taller skeleton ran, Sans couldn't help chuckling at her poor confused face

“Might as well just let him go Kid when he gets his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. He’s the coolest.” he said closing his eyes he was still tired after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking at the shell of the warehouse Sans couldn’t really understand why the situation was so bad they had called in a berserker, it seemed easy enough to surround and storm the place. But it seemed the issue and difficulty had been the hostages, the set up had been so careful that if they had even managed to snipe one of the perps the rest would have killed their respective hostage. He rubbed his sternum, his soul was pulsing, and had been building steadily stronger the closer they got. She was in distress she needed help, her SOUL was crying out trying to reach for him calling him begging him  _ help, help me. _

The berserker was called in because apparently a berserker could let off intense pheromones that would essentially paralyse the captors with fear, giving her time to strike. So she’d done that, taken out the men and the situation was long over. But as the officer spoke with Marie clearly something else was wrong. The building was still surrounded by armed officers but no one dared move close what the hell was going on?

“You don’t understand, I have to go in. She'll need help coming out of the best. Why are you refusing to let me go in?” Marie said angrily catching Sans’ attention, he looked over just as the officer shook his head

“Look I’m not the commander here he’ll be back soon you can talk to him then but until he gets back my orders are to make sure no ones goes in and  _ It  _ doesn't come out.” he said firmly Marie shivered with barely contained rage

“She! Don’t you dare act like she’s something less than you when you're the cowards who called her in to do this knowing her state!” Marie shouted angrily, tears welling in her eyes. Sans knew her frustration, the feeling of futility and inability to act. Papyrus moved settling his hands on her shoulders, she jumped slightly before turning to Papyrus Hugging him tightly.

“WHAT IS WRONG MARIE. WHY DO YOU NEED TO GO IN AT ALL?” he asked carefully Marie sighed looking back shooting one last glare at the officer who, in his defence did seem genuinely sorry he couldn’t let Marie pass. Sans was in agreement, he barely understood Berserkers and how they worked, but if this one was unstable then clearly it was best to keep Marie away from it… uh, her until things were more clear.

“One of the hostages got shot protecting another one who froze up in fear. She’s ok but she apparently looked a lot like my cousin's Anchor, even though she’s a different person seeing the blood pushed her into a mild frenzy, She’s not attacking but she’s refusing to come out. Without getting to her I can’t tell how deep she is. I don’t know what state she’s in, she could be fighting internally curled up and alone in there, or she could be lashing out, the beast could be out.” she said looking at the building her fear was obvious. She clearly wanted to help her cousin but she was stuck. Papyrus made a weak noise, keeping his hands on her shoulders he wanted to help but he couldn’t begin to think how to calm a berserker and he knew Sans would never let him go into such a potentially dangerous situation.

Sans looked at his brother, he knew that look, he wanted to help, he wanted to do something, Sans wanted to be mad at Marie, but she hadn’t done anything wrong really. She was scared for that thing. Sans didn’t get it, but he understood the love of family. He understood wanting to protect the people close to you. He huffed out a breath, noting how Paps eye lit up, he knew what that meant, Sans almost felt frustrated how easy his brother read him.

“I’ll see what I can see, If I can get a look at her I can tell you what she’s doing then you should know how she is right?” he said scratching the back of his skull, Marie blinked surprised looking over at him nodding

“Y-yes, Really if she’s bad enough she’s telling everyone to stay out it’s one of two possibilities, she’s in there destroying things fighting to control the beast, or she’ll have burrowed somewhere made a nest and is just too delicate to approach… h-how are you going to see though, if they won’t let me in and I’m family I’m sorry but they’ll never let you in.” she said incredulously Sans smiled faintly dang it

“I have a way of finding shortcuts that’s all.” he said with a shrug as he started to wander away Marie almost said something but Papyrus touched her arm shaking his head 

“My Brother Is Often Lazy But He Wouldn’t Have Offered If He Wasn’t Going To Do It. I Don’t Know How He Makes His Shortcuts But I Do Know This Is Part Of It.” he said speaking as softly as he could Sans sighed and once out of view he was gone. It was a little difficult getting to places he’d never actually been to, usually it was damn near impossible, but because he was so close to the warehouse and because it was in such disrepair it had given him a good look so that he was able to approximate where he needed to be.

Unfortunately that approximation had him about ten feet in the air.

He might not have had a physical stomach but that awful feeling that came with an unexpected fall still made his stomach turn. He could try porting again but… He was caught. Isn’t of hitting the floor something caught him and pulled him close. The thick fur was soft and gentle against his bones and for a moment he forgot why he was there in favor of just enjoying the soft brush of fur and the gentle purring sound that rumbled through.

“Of all the ones I expected to come here… I never would have imagined you.'' The voice was low and growly rough like a beast as the creature caressed him and nuzzled against him, a hand sliding down his chest, his SOUL throbbed in response, this wasn’t so bad, gentle tender touches soft purrs, all so calm and comfortable… warmth that spread through him. He could feel long slim fingers grip his hip gently then slide up under his shirt gently caressing the smooth plane of his sternum, sliding up and down then across to hs rips… hooking insi-

“WHOA!” He jolted shoving away and falling from the arms of the berserker, hitting the floor he rolled and scrambled up to his feet staring at her. She was throwing off a tremendous amount of Pheromones, the smell thick and musky in the space. They were in about the center of the warehouse, some kind of office space, it was covered and she had placed things across the windows and door of the room He should leave. He should teleport out and let Marie know what was happening but he couldn’t seem to focus enough to do so. She looked different. Her muscles were thicker and more powerful certainly, she was taller too. Her legs had the biggest change, joints had changed and twisted so that they seemed more, animal like in their positioning. Fur had rippled across her skin in patches matching the color of her hair but slightly darker. 

“How did you do that?” she questioned dropping to all fours he watched her stalk around the room circling him, eyes narrowed and curious. Sans could hear the faint clicking of claws on the smooth concrete floor. Despite the smooth liquid movements of her body that sound reminded him she was an animal, and dangerous at that. 

“I smelled you, right before you arrived, it was like I could follow your smell as you came in and then you just… appeared there.” she clarified when he didn’t immediately answer. She’d… smelled him? How? Traveling through the void meant… Oh, but that kind of made sense, the void was connected to everything. So reasonably while in the void some aspect of him was still in this world in this time. The more he learned about this Berserker the more frightened he became.

“I take routs called ‘short cuts’ through the void to transport to places… Maries outside, the cops won’t let her in and she’s really worried about you.” he managed finally, it wasn’t so much he was having trouble speaking, but she’d thrown him for a loop, smelling him holding him touching him like that? He’d had lovers underground, he was an adult. He’d had his needs, and it had been informal, pleasant and everyone had parted satisfied, He even dated a couple times… but there was more than that here. If he hadn’t been startled out of his comfort he very well might have… he really wasn’t going to think about it actually.

“Marie.. Of course she is… dear miss, little Marie. A good girl to be sure.” she said hopping up onto a crate in a smooth almost feline motion he watched the muscles work under her skin it was mesmerising in a way. He might have been more interested, if he didn’t feel like prey to a predator right at that moment. She shook her head a little touching her temple, then lifting both hands and rubbing them firmly

“I feel like… garbage… You’d be safer leaving me here. We’re not stable enough right now, I never should have agreed to this… But if someone got hurt, it’d be my fault.” she murmured her words more internal the longer she spoke, berating herself.

\---------------------------------

Your eyes opened but he still stood there, there was a faint smear of sweat across his brow.. Not sweat really, for a monster it was a release of excess magic, an attempt to calm the body and SOUL. He was nervous. You didn’t blame him. She was thrashing inside, fighting to reclaim control that you have struggled to regain in her distracted state.. The moment you had caught his scent she had burst forth demanding him. He was her right. The other was gone, she was alone again, but this one.. This one was hers. Not like the other who you had both love deeply. No he was more he had been born just for her, just for you. That was what she said anyway.

She was the one who had caught him, who had purred and crooned and touched his body with a desire to possess. His shout and jolt for freedom had startled her, why would he flee he knew what she knew. But her annoyance gave you the power to begin wresting control from her. Now sitting on the crate still half changed into the beast you alternated between pinching the bridge of your nose and rubbing your temples. A fight with her was difficult. It was a long internal battle of wills, her strong will against yours, and your own personal wants against your rational mind, you were a small fraction and you struggled to stay in control.

“Why are you still here, don’t you listen when people tell you to do something?” she asked irritably _ please leave, being around, being here, don’t you see how you're making her more powerful, how desperately she wants to come out to be with you? _ You wanted to scream at him but you knew that laps would give her an opening. You needed to control your emotions and mind, control your body and SOUL He seemed to think your current state meant you had more control then you did however because he’d relaxed a bit cocking his head slightly. Trying to regain some of his own power maybe.

“Never been much for following commands actually.” he said he couldn’t be completely unaffected by her constant fighting to reach him, the magic was pulsing so strongly so thickly. What had happened the day before had not been him, had not been some show of dominance, you knew it now. The beast knew it, craved it.

“So you’re the stupid type?” you asked in a last ditch effort to make him leave, offend him, hurt him, make him see you for what you were, a beast, a real monster, not like him, or his people, who were good and kind and made of love and compassion. He let out a chuckle one of his eyes for a moment blinking a strong blue that pleased with magic.

“That's a pretty rude thing for a wild beast to say.” he shot back. She moved, startling him as you were shoved back, moved deep into your own mind watching as with little effort the two bodies collided and slammed into the desk covering the door it broke and you rolled out into the main floor of the warehouse arms locked around him but curled protectively around him as well. Neither of you wanted him hurt but she had snatched control and was determined to make him admit what he was to you.

Teeth and tongue attack his neck as she licked and nipped along his collarbone shifting pinning his wrists straddling him 

“So sweet so small, you taste like candy hearts, did you know that?” she purred out dragging her tongue along the bone and breathing deep. “We’ve waited so long for you, so long. We loved her, never assume otherwise, she was beautiful and shining, pure and delightful, and a precious jewel in this weak world… but you, Oh you, we were made for you, just like you were made for us. You feel it, I know you do.” she crooned out rubbing her cheek against his sternum

“Our soul is old it waited, and then, before the barrier was broken, we knew, this body was born, and we waited, so patiently, time and time and time again…” she said breathing against his bone, he flinched, shuddering his body felt so wildly sensitive. You might not have understood the soul mate pulsing yesterday but clearly the beast had.

Needing to regain some control Sans grasped his magic eye light flaring as he slipped his hand down locking his fingers between yours and forcing you around. You rolled and she laughed almost cackling as he pinned you oh he was stronger then he looked, but she wasn’t actively trying to hurt him, just keep the power between you and him even

You worked you hands free of his grasp pushing at his sweater even as he loomed over you leaning up to nuzzle the rise of his cheek bone, hearing him sigh as you pushed at the offending fabric, he moved one arm then the other tossing the sweater away as that wild need and those intoxicating smells aroused him slipping off the T shirt and tossing it to join the sweater before slamming down his hands on the floor on either side of your head.

“You’re missing clothes, little one.” you growled reaching up and framing his skull with your hands chuckling lowly the sound, a rumble like a growl in your throat as the beast rolled thumbs across the smooth plane. It was like touching a time worn stone, smooth but not polished. She worked beneath him stripping away the slim skin tight clothing she’d left the house in the night before exposing herself to him bearing so much more than her body.

His SOUL wanted her so badly, to just make the claim, she was right there she wanted as much as he did, why fight it? His mind fought a war, a mix of fear of what she was, and desire for what she was.

She shuddered as cool fingertips of bone ran along the exposed skin. So close. You could feel his breath on your shoulder. His bones were small, he seemed so delicate under your hands when you touched him. Breath mixing in a hot give and take. You shifted rolling so you had him pinned beneath you again, so fragile. 

Damn him

You reached out nuzzling the crook of his neck, his collarbone was smooth against your lips as you brushed against it opening your mouth slightly to lick along the smooth surface with a sigh hearing the sharp intake of breath he made.

“I won’t stop you know… if you don’t speak now, I’ll take it all.” you said softly lips brushing bone with each word as you slid down exploring his body, breathing in the smell of him, there's the sharp tang of ketchup and the pleasant smell of something woodsy a soap, but beneath that faint but no match for your heightened senses is his smell, You don’t have words to describe it, you think of Lighting, the air after a warm summer rain… fresh soil…

“And what about you? It’s all instinct isn't it? What about what you want after?” he asked, though his fingers had tangled in your hair as he held your lips to the curve of his pelvis you could see a shimmer of magic but he seemed to be warring with himself. You smirked faintly and licked again relishing the way his bones seemed to clatter a bit as he shivered his fingers getting a fraction tighter in your hair.

“You make it sound like me and the beast are wholly different.” you breathed sliding down hands moving along him, worshipping every surface every crevice, yours all yours

“Aren’t you? The beast does things against your will right?” he breathed, his voice hitching as you bent his leg slightly licking behind his knee while your fingers caressed his femur gently letting your nails scrape across it savouring his shudder.

“Mmmhmmm, a little, I do things against what she wants as well, but it is simply a disconnect, it is a hazard of being what I am… she is so much stronger… but at this point right now we both know what we want. I simply have the scruples to make sure you want it.” you breathed sighing softly as you pulled yourself back up blanketing his body with your own and grinning softly 

“You better make up your mind… because the way you're grabbing me like this… I’m beginning to think you really want this.” you said almost mockingly as you leaned in licking and sucking the vertebra of his neck chuckling lowly as his arm came up locking around you pulling you down close digging into you.

“I’m serious Sans, I need you to tell me what you want, Yes or no, I need you to say it because I am not a human, I am not a monster, I simply reign in a beast that takes what it wants.” you said shivering primed anticipating, she roared inside she wanted she desired she hated you for stopping her but still you help firm, hoping the touch might have helped curb her desires.

“If I didn’t want this I’d be gone by now.” he said finally turning his face into your hair with a breath soft across your neck. There was both relief and an eager need as your body relaxed against his arms moving to wrap around him drawing him closer rolling so you were on your side. Lips running across his skull, your hands sliding along his body as his did yours, you shivered as the rough but oddly smooth feel of his bones slid their way up your body. 

More, you wanted more.

‘Breath me in’ you wanted to tell him ‘Hold me and touch me and don’t ever let go again’

But you didn’t instead just allow that animal passion to drive you. It seemed he was the same as no words were spoken once he assured you of his consent, the only sounds where moans and sighs as body touched body lips caressed, breath tickled. Fingers, palms, spread across flesh and bone, digging deep. Magic sparking a tingle and a rsh full inside you feel him he feels you it’s all and nothing one and everything

She growled, dragging him closer, wanting him inside, be part of her. You felt her need as acute as your own, his body pressed against yours, his magic inside you as you moved together in a primal rhythm that built higher hotter. More and more she merged into you, your wants became hers, her wants became yours, he rolled pinning you again hips moving at a quicker pace expression twisted was he angry, did he regret giving into his primal instincts? What was this?

The best snarled and you lunged up wrapping your arms around him heat built higher hotter 

_ wild  _

_ free  _

_ need  _

_ Become _

_ Mine  _

_ He is mine _

_ We waited so long for you so long, don’t leave us, Waiting for you was the only reason we stayed sane when we lost her please don’t make us be alone! _

You cried out in time with him as you reached that amazing peak magic rippling through your body the flush of fur blooming across your skin he held himself against you and for a moment you’d swear you saw stars as he sank against you. You felt the beast easing satisfied and happy being with her mate.


End file.
